Brassieres have been used as under wear for women, and they are variously designed with functions and made of many kinds of materials. some purposes of brassieres are shaping a figure for a body and supporting breasts to easily move, Further they are used by women, whose breasts have been surgically removed due to breast cancer or mastitis, to shape their body figures.
In the case of using the brassiere to shape a body figure of the woman who lost a breast, a supplementary pad for supplementing the lost breast is attached into a cup portion corresponding to the lost breast so as to remake swelling of the breast. In most cases operation for breast cancer or mastitis, one of the breasts is surgically removed; removing both breasts is rare. Thus, in an ordinary brassiere, one of the cup portions is filled with the supplementary pad. The brassiere with the supplementary pad is capable of shaping the body figure and being used as well as the brassiere for a healthy woman.
Besides the cup portion filled with the supplementary pad, the brassiere also has a pair of cup portions, a band portion for supporting the cup portions, shoulder straps and hook members. As described above, the brassiere is capable of remaking the swelling of the lost breast, but it has the following disadvantages.
By wearing the conventional brassiere with the supplementary pad, the body figure can be shaped and the operated chest can be protected, but the functions are lost when a women takes off the brassiere. While wearing the brassiere, the chest of the user is compressed and she feels tight and hotter, so it is hard for the user to wear the brassiere for a long time. These disadvantages are not only for the woman operated but also for a healthy woman; especially, for the woman operated, when she takes off the brassiere, the operated chest is not protected she feels uneasy, and the shape of the chest is unbalance with home wear.
The conventional brassieres with the supplementary pads have been designed so as to shape body figures of users without considering said disadvantages, which will occur when the users take off the brassieres. Even a woman who has been operated on feels better when she takes off the brassiere from the normal breast. The woman operated upon does not want to show her operated chest to others, but she wants to take off the brassiere for the normal breast to relax. However, the conventional brassieres cannot meet the requirements and cannot be used easily.
The present invention has been invented to solve the disadvantages of the conventional brassieres, which includes the supplementary pads, so an object of the present invention is to provide a brassiere, which is capable of shaping a figure of a lost breast when a women wears home wear, and being easily used without discomfort.